Part Two. Fear.
by Skam Diablo
Summary: Well, Part Two is here. Not that enough people read Part One! Like I said this is a realistic fic, some good observations and good twists. This is shorter than Part One, Part Three coming soon!


Part Two. Fear.

"16, we've got to make an escape. I'm getting tired of waiting around here." 18 was restless.

"Yes, you're right 18. We could find one of the good fighters to protect us. I think that it is best for them to know where we are." 16 paused. "The older dark haired man and the boy. Their power levels are quite high. But so is the purple haired adolescent. They all would understand out situation."

"16 how should we go about getting there?" The beautiful android 18 asked.

Vegeta grabbed Cell by the tail and swung him around. He released him and he soared into the air until he was no longer visible. 

"Now's out chance. We'll break for the purple haired kid." 18 grabbed 16's arms and placed them over her shoulder. 18 took 16 up in the air to let the Z fighters know where they were. Upon their ascending Trunks spotted them second, just after Cell. Cell and Trunks had a somewhat even start on the slow-moving androids. Trunks sped to the androids with determination on his face. He turned into an ascended super saiyan while flying. But Trunks' sudden speed burst still wasn't enough, he simply was out flown by Cell. When Trunks know he couldn't reach them in time he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Ohhh no!" Goku moaned.

Cell snatched the androids out of the air and smiled. He put 16 over his shoulder and 18 under his arm. "Good bye beautiful world." 16 muttered, fearing the end was near. As he fell to the water a bird flew to his hand and a rabbit crawled out from under his fighting suit. He splashed into the deep blue ocean. Bubbles came up from the water until 16's figure was gone. 

Cell held android 18 by the back of her collar. "Hahaha, this is it! Be witness to the greatest transformation ever!" Cell turned his tail into the huge vacuum. He sucked up 18 quickly. 

There was an aura coming form Cell's body. Energy shot everywhere. Blue, red, black, and green shot from his body until there was a huge sphere bubbling around him. The energy span for more than 100 yards in every direction. Inside Cell was transforming again. This time his tail became short and was under his wings just like in his first form. When the circle finally exploded, Cell had a mystical energy in him. His skin glowed of bright white. 

"Ha, Frieza said the same thing and he bit the dust. We'll see, insect." Vegeta shot at Cell. Cell never concentrated or even gave a glance at Vegeta. When he reached Cell, he got the back of Cell's hand across his face. Vegeta threw a fury of punches and kicks to no avail. Cell's head and body quickly bobbed out of the way many times. Vegeta was infuriated. He backed off and powered up. 

"Argggh. We'll meet again Cell." Vegeta shot off at the fastest speed possible.

"I have scared the great Vagetta away. I am now Perfect Cell, the most powerful being ever!" Cell chuckled.

Everyone was worried. "I am very afraid, daddy." Gohan looked at Goku with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay son. It'll be alright." Goku replied wisely. Goku shrieked and claimed his ultimate power, the power of an ascended super saiyan's. 

"We have a score to settle, Cell." Goku announced between Cell's laughter. "You have hurt too many of my friends and family to get away with this."

Cell's laugher increased. "Oh the mighty Goku." His face became somewhat serious now. There was apparently a stare down between Goku and Cell. Neither of them wanted to back down. Cell raised his hand high. Although Cell appeared to be powering up there was no energy that could be seen.

The fear quickly snapped out of Trunks. "Goku look out!" Trunks had spotted that there was heat energy swarming to Cell's raised hand. Goku looked up, but it was too late. The firm hand lowered to just inches from Goku's chest and his surprised face was now terrified. Cell fired the blast directly through Goku. There was never a sight of the blast just the hole in the super saiyan's stomach. He feel deep into the ocean near where 16 was laying. Almost lifeless.

-Yay! Another part typed. This was a decent chapter. Three is coming soon I promise. Its an inside look on what will happen in the Time Chamber between Piccolo and Tien. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review it for me, thanx.-


End file.
